Soul Eater, Meister and Weapon
by Soul Collings
Summary: Spirit has come home drunk and with a 'companion', Tsubaki and Black*Star are on a mission and Maka can't deal with Kid's symmetry today and its raining. Great. Maka x Soul. Maybe Tsubaki x Black*Star.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is my first fic, so please, tell me if its bad! (In real life my name is actually Soul, you can imagine how I was drawn to the manga Soul Eater) Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Maka wrists felt sore. Actually, I won't sugar coat it, they felt like they were going to fall off. She stared at them for a moment, remembering the 3 hour fight she and Soul, her weapon, endured today. The gruelling battle lasted as long as it did because their Witch-Hunt attack missed. Twice. So in the end, it was a battle of stamina and turns out, an evil human has incredible stamina. Who would have guessed it?<p>

An exhausted Soul Eater had already headed home and Maka strolled down the cobbled streets of Death City to towards her father's home. When Maka became Soul's Meister she was given the opinion to live in the same apartment as him, as are every Meister and Weapon thanks to DWMA housing system. Maka would have gladly accepted but of course her father wouldn't allow his "little angel" to live with a boy.

But Maka can't get _too _angry at Spirit because recently, the Death scythe has cleaned up his act.

He hasn't brought any half naked women home; he hasn't tried to hit on any of the female stuff at Shibusen and he hasn't embarrassed Maka in front of her friends.

"I sometimes wish Soul was a Multi-Form weapon like Tsubaki" muttered the scythe Meister, still feeling the pain in her wrists.

As Maka got home and found herself in her room, she just noticed the lack of a member of the Albarn household.

Spirit was not home.

Normally, that wasn't unusually because Maka finished school earlier than him, him being a Death scythe and all but it was a Friday, Spirit is _always _home before Maka on Fridays. She turned her neck to look at the backpack leaning next to the end of her bed. In the navy blue bag were enough clothes for three days, some books, a backup phone and money. Why? Because when her father brought women home every night and Maka had enough, she simple walk out the door and spent the night at Tsubaki's and Black*Star's Japanese styled house. This series of events happened for a great deal of time and it got to the point where Maka would just walk with Black*Star and Tsubaki to their home.

But the Death Scythe proved to Maka that he could be a good dad and change his "youthful" ways but Maka had the bag there just in case.

Maka told herself it was just a backlog of work or something, that's all.

40 minutes or so later Maka heard a jingle of keys and the front door swing open, Maka came down the stairs with a fury of speech, "Papa! Where were you? You know, you shouldn't stress yourse-". Maka froze mid step to be greeted with an old scene: her father in the door, with his arm around a blond, drunk and make-up coved women making high pitched giggles. _Fan-fucking-tastic._

Spirit turned his head and the sight of Maka instantly slapped the drunkenness right out of him as if she had just hit him with a hard cover, 500 page novel. "Maka! Its- wait! I-"

But Maka was already out of the door with her _'Papa's-come-home-drunk-with-women' _emergency bag.

* * *

><p><strong>So... How was it? Anyways, many thanks for reading!<strong>

**The chapters get longer, don't worry. ^_^**

**Soul~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Soul here! **

**First off, I would like to say a big sorry for the fact that the first chapter was waaaaaay too short, I hope this makes up for it.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm so stupid for thinking Papa could change!<em> Thought Maka, she was running and running not caring if her stupid father chased after or not. It's a shame really, Spirit was doing so well. He hadn't used his charms on any one for almost the third week in row. Almost. _Of course he would! He would! Papa can't ever change!_ Maka cursed .

Maka stopped, realising that she's running aimlessly among the crocked streets of death city. She pulled herself together and found out where exactly in the sprawling city. "Hhmm... Séance Street... right...Black*Star and Tsubaki's house is on this street..." Maka was trying her hardest to not think about what stumbled into her house not long ago, yet she just couldn't!

Maka arrived in front of the assassins house, it was small and stuck between two houses, she had to walk through a small park which featured a small Japanese maple tree which hung over a dim pond which lacked any fish, to the displeasure of Tsubaki.

Maka knocked on their door.

She knocked again.

And again.

_Crap._

"Black*Star! Tsubakiiii?! You guys home?" Maka cried. "Oh, come on." Maka groaned out of annoyance as she through the windows, looking for any signs of life and there was none. To Maka's despair, she remembered how Black*Star had destroyed the spare key and Maka was sure that Black*Star will get a dent in the head so bad that even Patty could read the title and author.

"Ah! I know I'll call up Kid and the Thompson Sisters!" She immediately pulled out her phone and dialled Kid's number.

"_Hello? Maka is that you?"_

"Hey Kid. Where are you?" Asked Maka.

"_I'm at a 'Deathbucks' café, at the corner of Séance Street opposite the bookshop 'Headstone Hall_'". Explained the young Shinigami.

"Great, I'm nearby." Maka was glad there was someone who wasn't a totally horndog around.

Kid raised an eyebrow in a questioning fashion but realising that his fellow Meister couldn't see his confusion he asked "_Why are you at Séance Street? That's far from your home._"

Maka, not wanting to talk, unnecessarily exclaimed "Just wait for me to get there, jeez!" and hung up. _Whoops, I over reacted. I'll apologize, Kid will understand._ Maka thought as she made her way to café.

As Maka sent out it started raining. Just her luck. Well, the café is warm and makes good coffee, it should heat up her body, Maka knows the high quality of coffee there because Kid often goes to great lengths to prove what a decent establishment it was, as Kid claimed. And he was correct.

Maka arrived at the café, completely and utterly drenched. Well, thankfully it was just her hoodie which she had wisely put on as the rain started to pick up and darken the sky and blot out the taunting sun. As she walked in, Maka instantly spotted Kid. His lines of Sanzu are hard to miss compared to the average black, brown and blond heads which dominated the café.

"Hey, Kid." Sighed Maka, exhausted.

"Hello Maka" He gentle puts his coffee back on the saucer. "You look tired and soaked." Gesturing to her deep, olive green hoodie which was saturated.

"Oh, right" Maka said, as she made attempts to peel the clothing off.

"Let me give you a hand."

"Thanks Kid and sorry and snapping at you on the phone." Apologised Maka.

"No need." replied Kid. He could see that Maka was trying very hard not to get angry at the people around her and the silver haired waiter who took her order. Kid had a fair idea what had broken her usual bright mood. He decide it would be best if he tip-toed around the 'elephant in the room' if you catch my meaning.

His attention was drawn to the waitress who had a brought him another cup of coffee and a slice of cake which he had ordered before Maka had entered.

"Thank you ver-!"

"Kid?" Maka turned her attention from the window, back to him. "Ah, I see." The waitresses' hair style had caused Kid to suddenly stop and have a rather odd look on his face. Her dark, almost blue hair flowed to the left of her face and covered her right eye with long bangs and the rest of her hair reached the back of her neck, rather pretty but she had a face of confusion at Kid's sudden reaction.

"I'm sorry..." Maka glanced at her name tag "...Kirishima-san, my friend has obsessive-compulsive personality disorder and, no offence, but your hair style is asymmetrical." In the kindest manner she could while kick Kid under the table.

"Oh, no need to worry ma'am. If you both need anything, don't hesitate to ask." The waitress calmly smiled and went to severe another customer.

"Damn it Kid! You and your symmetry!" Maka hit him with a book across the table that the raging teenage girl had produced from her bag.

"Ow! Maka! Owch! Stop!" Cried Kid. Finally Maka stopped. Even though she didn't know at first, this vented some of her angry about her father. "Wait, where is Liz and Patty?" quizzed Maka, finally realising the absent of the sisters after less anger circling her mind.

"Liz broke a nail and stayed home and Patty stayed with her because Liz 'needed' her to help with a single nail" explained Kid, sarcastically but not too sarcastically mind you, not wanting another beating. "At least her nails will be symmetrical."

_Oh, boy. Here we go again..._ Maka rolled her eyes as Kid his last sentence set him off on a symmetrical Rant on the building and just about everything he laid his yellow eyes on. "Hey Kid. Kid! Ugh, Death the Kid!" Maka snapped him out of his rant.

"Huh?" Kid blinked.

"I'm going go now" Maka ask.

"Of course" Kid understanding what had happened at her household without Maka needing to say he said, "I will be finished in a minute or if you decide that you need a place to stay, you're welcome anytime, so call me if you want."

"Sure..." Responded Maka, but Maka didn't think she could deal with Kid's symmetry, not after that scene with the waitress.

Maka pick up her hoodie, which had dried out, put it on and got ready to face the rain.

"Goodbye Maka!" Called Kid.

"See ya, Kid." Maka replied in a tired yet kind response.

Upon leaving the café Maka in instantly saw the bookshop 'Headstone Hall'. Maka thought it would be the best place to clear her head and decide what to do.

Maka felt at ease when she arrived in her favorite book section. In the end Maka got to distracted by what books to buy with some spare money that she didn't of what she was going to do for the weekend because she didn't want to go home, hell, she didn't want to home until papa learned his lesson. This was properly never going to happen, ever.

As Maka held her bag of books heading for the door, she heard a very lazy and familiar voice call out to her and that voice could only belong to one person in the whole of Death city: Soul Eater, her weapon.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me a review if ya want! Also thanks for checking out my story and following it and favorites and simply viewing it!<strong>

***S****éance: A seance is when people try to contact the dead, with the help of a medium. Fits in with the whole Death theme in death city, right?**

**Sorry if there was too much Kid but I needed it to set up Maka not being able to deal with him.**

**Soul~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Soul here once again! **

**I have been trying very hard to keep the characters true and have been watching / reading Soul Eater time and time again and also have (metaphorically) carved the Soul Eater wiki in my brain. **

**So I hope the characters are real and act in the way they should. Now without further delay I present the 3****rd**** chapter!**

* * *

><p>Maka turned to see forever lazy, red eyes which gazed back at her. Soul didn't have his sweatband on his head which let his silver hair fall naturally. Instead of his normal clothing he had a white T-shirt with a light blue soul (like the souls that Maka can see) on it and a blue shirt over it, unbuttoned, and simple dark grey chinos and a dark red converse like design for his shoes.<p>

"Maka...?" Soul asked.

"Soul...?" Maka asked.

Green and red eyes meet "Why are you here?" they said in unison.

"You first"said Soul, wanting to know why she was on the other side of town.

"No, you first" Maka hastily blurted, thinking of an excuse for why she was on the other side of town.

"This place also sells music" It was the truth, 'Headstone Hall' did also sell music in different media's but its main seller was books and one look in Soul's bag would show the latter.

Knowing it was Maka's turn, she lied "I wanted to explore the city more".

"While rain threatens to flood the city? Sure thing Maka." Soul smirked, knowing full well that so much sarcasm in one sentence annoyed her.

"Just shut up you-" Maka was ready to hit him over the head. But she was stopped when he pulled out an envelope as if it was a shield.

"What is that?" asked Maka, suddenly curious as a cat.

"It's for you, Black*Star told me to give it to you today but I forgot to give it to yo-?" Maka had put two and two together and realised that it must be the new spare key to Black*Star and Tsubaki's house. She grabbed it from Soul's hands and ran out of the bookshop and headed to the ninja's house like a bullet, leaving Soul none the wiser.

_Thank god, Black*Star has Tsubaki or he would be hopeless! _As Maka ran through the thick and heavy rain and almost ran into the door in haste. As her numb fingers ripped the envelope apart, her face turned to despair. It wasn't a key it was autograph belonging to Black*Star and a note saying how he forgot to give it to her yesterday. _Damn it!_

Maka fell to her knees, not knowing what on earth to do. The ninja's were out of town and good old 'stripes' is too symmetry crazy for Maka today. And finally Maka realised how tired she was.

After god knows how long, the rain stopped yet the sound of it still engulfed her, she looked up and saw an umbrella and a shark-toothed teenager holding it.

"Yo Maka? You okay? Of course she is Soul Eater" He mocked himself "Hey Maka, come on say something."

Maka was cold. _Too cold_.

"Ok... up ya get..." Soul gentle got her to her feet.

"S-s-soul..." Maka stuttered, her veins felt like ice.

"It's okay... I'll get you warmed up in no time..." Soul helped her put one foot in front of the other, making sure that he didn't hurt her.

"S-soul... I-I..." Maka was fighting unconsciousness.

"Take it easy, you're gonna be just fine. I'm gonna..." Soul was still talking but Maka's sight and vision was becoming dull and blurry and she welcomed embrace of sleep.

* * *

><p>The smell of coffee was the first thing that greeted as she stirred from her slumber. Then as Maka started to wake and her senses improved, she noticed that the rain sounded distance and muffled. But the most striking thing was the amazing amount of warmth. It was like another world from the cold and rain outside. Maka started to remember what happened before she fell asleep. Pulling herself together, Maka took in her surroundings: She was in a living room, on one of two couches which were in a right angle position and surrounded a coffee table. Maka found herself lying on her back; head propped up by a pillow, a hot water bottle on her stomach and covered in several layers of blankets.<p>

"Maka? You up yet?" A voice from somewhere behind the couch called but in Maka's current state it could have been the floor talking.

"Wha... yeah..." Maka mumbled.

"Hey there" Maka found the source of the voice; it belonged to a shark-tooth albino holding two cups of steaming coffee.

"Where am I?" Maka asked, it was obvious to Soul how groggy she was.

"My apartment and here is a coffee, give it a minute to cool or you will burn yourself." Soul explained as he sat on the other couch. Soul also relished in the fact that he gave Maka a little order, then, realising that she could be pretty ill to get away with that.

"You brought me back to your apartment...?" wondered Maka aloud as she sat up, as if it was the last thing she'd expect a guy to do.

"Of course stupid, did you think I'd leave you out there in the rain?" said Soul with a hint of anger.

"Hey! You-" Maka stopped mid sentence to see Soul's usually lazy face twisted into a pained expression.

"I'm your weapon. Of course I would. Don't ever think that I wouldn't." There was a pause as they look at each other

Soul then looked up at the ceiling, scrunched his eyes closed and held the bridge of his nose. _Ugh, not cool man! Not cool!_ Thoughts of Maka breaking his skull with every book in his apartment ran through his mind at 100 miles an hour.

"Thank you"

"Huh?" Soul was...well gobsmacked, for a lack of a better word.

Maka quickly averted her gaze and made a new topic out of embarrassment of doubting her own weapon. Maka reached for her cup of coffee and brought it to her and look into the warm drink before taking her first sip. "This is pretty good Soul." Maka smiled as felt the warm spread through her body.

"Trial and error." _Mostly error. _But wasn't that cool, so Soul left that last part to himself.

Maka had already had a coffee today and that was at the café, yet after what happened...it was like she never had it and so she had finished the coffee before Soul had half of his, he offered a refill and went to the kitchen to do so. As Maka waiting so looked at the apartment that she was in, now that she sort of recovered.

The couches and coffee table you already know. Opposite the couch that Maka was on was a modest T.V and affordably stereo set which were against the wall. Further a long that wall (Maka's left) was a navy blue door which must be the front door. Then the wall made a 90 degree turn and went a short distance until there was a window which looked out over the street below and over the roofs of low standing buildings. As the wall went on for not very long it made another 90 degree turn and lengthened for about 20 inches or more then another turn and there was the kitchen with a counter, table for two, a fridge, more kitchen appliances and one Soul Eater making coffee. Along one of the walls in the kitchen were two doors; one blue and one white and then the wall travelled back into the living room (There is no door between the kitchen and living room, it's like a big room) as the wall went on there was another door, white, and finally three large bookcases with books, records and a record player on a certain big shelf and the last 90 degree turn and Maka was back where she started.

Maka was puzzled about how small in reality the apartment was yet it felt big and 'homey'.

The sound of a hug landing on a coffee table brought Maka away from her previous thoughts.

"Coffee for table four" Soul joked.

"Thanks" Maka liked Soul's coffee more than that stupid café.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Chapter 3 done!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if ya want. **

**Side note about the apartment: If I didn't do a good job or you have a better design of your own tell me if you want, I'd be interested to know. **

**Replay to 'IamEvilfearMe': Here it is buddy! :D Also thank you for being so kind and reviewing! **

**Soul~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the forth chapter!**

**Haven't got much to say here...**

* * *

><p>"Ahh..." Maka finished her second coffee with a smile. The taste of the steaming coffee made her forget her troubles at home and with her father.<p>

"Here" Soul said as he threw a towel at Maka. "Bathroom is next to the bookcases. Don't stay in the shower too long; I gotta pay for that hot water."

Maka gave him a look. An angry one. "Don't be a pervert Soul"

"What?!" Soul was not expecting such a furious look. "I don't want you trudgin' around my apartment in soaked clothes!" Then, Soul jumped to a conclusion, "Wait... Don't tell me you don't have any spare clothes?!" Soul blushed, because if she didn't then, what he just suggested...

"Of course I do you idiot!" Maka shouted as she grabbed her bag as an explanation and stormed to the bathroom.

"Y-yeah..." Soul regained his cool. "As if I'd want to see you naked."

Maka turned with her eyes blazing and mouth pulling a nasty snarl.

"Aww, Shi-!" Soul's words were cut short as Maka's fist made contact, dead centre, with Soul's stomach.

Maka closed her eyes, exhaled then entered the bathroom as Soul doubled over in pain.

"W-what the... aahhh... geez..." Soul pulled himself to the closest couch and curled up to try and ease the pain, he was there for a while, just waiting for the leave his body. Never in Maka and Soul's partnership as Meister and Weapon had Maka turned to angry so in seconds in response to such a small insult.

_Why the hell did she get so angry?_ Soul racked his brain for answers, but he found none. Soul took a stab in the dark and guessed that the cause must be related to why she was so desperate to get into his blue haired friends house. _What on earth was the reason? Did someone say she was ugly or something? If that was the case, then why would she run away with a bag? _

Soul sat up and looked over the couch and gazed at his phone on the kitchen counter. Soul reckoned that his narcissist, blunt, idiot friend would have some idea about the reasons for events that made Soul go out of his way to make sure his Meister didn't die of hypothermia and get a punch to the stomach as thanks. He was a part of that 3 hour battle as well.

Just as he pulled himself up from the couch and made his way to the mobile device on the counter, the bathroom door swung open and Maka came out wearing a white long sleeve V-neck, a maroon zip hoodie (unzipped) and a simple blue skirt.

Maka shuffled back to the couch, not meeting Soul's eyes, and sat down with her bag and pulled out a book and then propel started reading. Soul didn't want to tangle with the anger then swarmed around her. So he continued his way to his phone and called up Black*Star.

Straight to voice mail.

He tried Tsubaki's number. Same result.

Soul thought of someone who might have some clue what was going on. Soul remembered opening his umbrella as ran outside the bookshop, trying to guess why Maka suddenly sprinted away into the rain and he bumped into Kid. Soul remembered that Kid at the time was on a symmetry rant but the son of death himself only mentioned that '_topics relating to sexual themes or anything less would be unwise to talk about' _Thanks for being descriptive, asshole.

Soul rang up Kid. Thankfully the call started.

"_Hey Soul~_" A voice called.

"Hey Kid, I gotta a- Wait, is that you Patty?" Soul was about to verbally attack Kid but he held back realising it wasn't him.

"_Yep!"_ Patty's voice rang out.

"Can you put Kid on the line?" Soul asked.

"_Sure, sure...hold on..." _In the background he could hear voices, crashes and bangs.

"Patty? What the hell is going on? You guys all right?"

"_Yeah...don't worry! Liz and Kid are just playing up again!" _Soul was worried if this meant that Patty was the only reliable one there.

"What do you mean?" Maka couldn't hear Patty's end of the line so she was left to imagine what Soul hearing from only hearing his side of the conversation.

"_Kid...! Come on sis!_" After a few short pauses and more commotion finally Kid's voice "_*Ahem!* Yes Soul?_" Soul could imagine Kid brushing himself off.

Soul told him the events that troubled him and demanded answers, if he had answers of course.

"_Mmm... Well, I have a pretty good idea what the problem is..._" Kid thought of the best way to explain it to the albino.

"Hold on..." Soul pulled the phone away from his right ear. "Yo Maka! You hungry?" He called. Soul figured that his guest must be hungry after today. After all, Soul was taught to be a good host...even if your guest punches you in the gut.

"Yeah!" Maka called back as if she hadn't slugged Soul about ten minutes ago.

"Ok Kid, spill it." Soul firmly said as he checked the cupboard for biscuits and bags of crisps which was empty.

"_My best guess is that it has to do with her father." _Kid started.

"Oh, Spirit." Soul did respect Spirit Albarn a little because he did become a Death Scythe, which is the goal of every Weapon. Soul also knew that he was a pervert, but he didn't know the extant.

Soul was checking other cupboards in search of any food, but his search proved a failure.

"_As you most likely noticed, whatever it was, it pissed her off so much that she ran rain through heavy rain and stopped at the other end of the city." _Kid said blatantly

"And almost get hypothermia..." Soul growled because it seemed as if someone had just stolen all of his food, yet it he knew that he should have been to the shops days ago.

"_Ah, about that... Is Maka ok?" _Kid asked with a sense of worry in his voice.

Soul looked back at the couches, he saw his Meister reading a thick hardback book and an aura of anger still surrounding her.

"Yeah, she's fine." Soul sighed; he was worn out by all this. He was suddenly longed for sleep.

"_Soul? Soul? Soul Eater?" _Kid's voice echoed from the phone.

"...mmm? Oh, sorry, say that again." Soul had to pinch himself to fight back sleep.

"_Don't hesitate to call me again if you need any help." _Kid hoped that Soul had heard him.

"Heh, as if I'd need your help 'stripes'" Soul made a devilish grin despite his long for rest; he always had enough energy to do that.

"_Goodbye Soul."_ Kid gritted his teeth as he was remanded about the three white stripes that cut across the left side of his jet-black hair, which completely threw of his symmetry.

"See ya, Kid"

As Soul hung up, he opened the fridge door and to his horror it was empty. Well, except from a small tub of butter and some ice cubes in the corner of the mini freezer which was a part of the fridge.

_Great... _Soul moaned to himself. He's going to have to buy some food, unless starvation is the one way he wishes die. Which it wasn't, for the record.

Soul closed the fridge, stuck his phone in his pocket and grabbed his coat on a coat hanger by the front door.

"Where are you going?" His Meister asked sitting on the couch with her legs curled and book covering her month from the angle he was standing at.

"I'm going shopping for food." Soul said with a huff. He really wanted to sleep but it wasn't cool to have a guest unfed while he was the host.

"While rain threatens to flood the city? Sure thing Soul." Maka used his own sarcastic words from the bookshop. Soul swore that she had a smirk on her face but the book hid whatever expression her face was wearing.

"Ok then. I hope you like solid clumps of butter and a few ice cubes for dinner..." Soul's voice trailed off as he let that information sink in.

Maka sprang up from her perch on the couch with a big huff and grabbed her hoodie, leaving her book on the coffee table.

"Where are _you _going?" Soul turned the question on her now.

"I'm coming shopping with you, of course." She said it as if Soul was a child trying to fit a cube in a hole shaped like a circle and he didn't know why it wouldn't fit.

"Why?" Soul felt like he had made more questions today than a cosmologist.

"So you don't buy something disgusting like raw fish." Maka was ready to leave for the store.

"I didn't know you hated raw fish..." For some reason, the fact that he didn't know that Maka hated raw fish pissed him off. The more reasonable part of him said that it was such a small detail that it didn't matter and he should just dismiss it. Yet Soul knew that it was a straight up lie. Him not knowing such a tiny trait of Maka's personae was the biggest reason why it bothered him so much. Black*Star and Tsubaki know exactly what foods they enjoyed and which foods to steer clear of. They were Meister and Weapon, so why did he not know something so simple like Maka hating raw fish?

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Soul! <strong>

**Tell your thoughts on this chapter please. **

**Thanks for reading guys! My school is starting super soon, so I'll try my hardest to pump these out.**

**Soul~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome to the 5****th**** chapter!**

**Sorry you had to wait, like, a century for this.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Soul grabbed his keys and wallet that were in a little clay bowl on a square table by the coat hanger. He checked he had a reasonable amount of money to feed him and Maka for about a week, that should be enough, right?<p>

"Maka?" Soul asked for her attention while they walk down the stairs of the apartment building.

"Uh-huh?" Maka mumbled, not really paying attention. She was mentally noting all the food she wouldn't pass as edible.

"How long are you planning to crash at my place?" Soul asked blankly.

Maka was unprepared for this type of question. She had absolutely no idea how she would live for the time being, she really was lucky that she had bumped into Soul at that bookshop in more ways than one.

"Well, I... You see... Only for...ah..." Maka failed to find an answer his question. She wanted to say a long time or long enough till she's ready to face her father but could she really ask that of someone?

Soul sighed, not a sigh of irritation, but a sigh that sounded he had made his final choice about something that he had been mulling over for a bit. He stopped at the door of the apartment which led out into the rain soaked streets of Death City and turn towards her, directing his next statement right at her.

"You can stay as long as you want." Ruby eyes were staring right at hers, showing the exhaustion but also showing that he wouldn't dream of making that up.

Maka opened her mouth to speak but words did not come out.

"You can take the spare room; it's the room with the white door next to my room." Soul was so matter of fact about the subject. Lots of Weapons like to say that they would die for their Meister and Soul had proved that he would put his life on the line for his Meister before but letting his Meister live in _his_ own apartment without question as well?

"But there's two conditions" Soul said as he held up his index and middle finger up. Maka was taking this all in without saying a single word.

"Condition one: You gotta help me with rent and food costs. Affording stuff will be easier with you helping out." Explained Soul as he put down his middle finger.

"And condition two: No prying into super private stuff." He finished.

"Do these rules apply for the both of us?" Maka asked almost ready to jump at the offer.

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Soul shrugged, deals work both ways of course.

Maka held her hand out, "I accept your offer." Maka said with a smile.

Soul reached out and shuck her hand her hand and smirked. "Now, let's get some food...that fight really took it out of me..."

"Tell me about it..." Maka said with a groan.

And with that, Maka and Soul left for the shops and they were acting the way they always do yet with a slightly stronger bond between them.

* * *

><p>"That wasn't far." Maka said with a sigh of relief knowing that it meant that the journey back to the apartment in the rain will be a short one.<p>

"Yeah, I was lucky that the DWMA pick out that apartment for me. It's not far from anything that I need." Soul replied.

"Like what?" Maka said as they both started to walk though the supermarket, casually checking the different foods with each other as if they had done this ever since they became Meister and Weapon.

"You know..." Even though it was easy for Soul to explain, he leaned against shopping trolley* showing his current state of fatigue. "You know... A few clothes shops, a bookshop or two, a good supermarket." Soul gestured around them at that last part. "And of course others things but I can't for the life of me think of them right now..." Soul rubbed his eyes as he finished his last sentence.

"Lazy and tired is a bad combination for you, Soul." Maka said as she carelessly dropped several food items into the shopping trolley as they went through the store. Even though she said that to Soul, Maka herself was visibly worn-out and she trudged her feet across the supermarket floor. "Speak for yourself, bookworm." Soul said in response.

A loaf of bread hit Soul square in the face and then lightly plopped into the trolley.

Soul's face was unchanged by the aerial assault of wholemeal bread. Soul's eyes gazed at Maka like dull gemstones, losing their shine. "Run out of dictionaries?" Soul chuckled. After turning his gaze away from Maka, Soul was suddenly aware of other shoppers silently soaking in the conversation between the two teens and letting smiles stretch across their faces and the colour red dye their cheeks. There were some shoppers whose trolleys told Soul that they had finished their usual shop yet still stayed in the aisles and from the way they kept glancing and following the two it was like they were absorbed in a romantic novel that they demanded to read cover to cover. Soul thought about that for a moment, he turned his gaze back at Maka for a second. He never looked at Maka in that light before. He couldn't say why, the thought just never went though his head.

_Man, I really need some sleep..._ Soul dismissed his previous thoughts.

"Come on Maka, let's finish this up quick." Souls complained to Maka in response to seeing her holding two different brands of cereal and almost weigh them in her hands, as if they would be different and that would make a fundamental difference in her choice.

"Aaaaannnnd done!" Maka said after choosing a bright yellow cereal box and dropping it into the trolley.

"Finished? Great, let's get outta here." Soul was desperate to leave no matter what god-awful things Maka had put in the trolley, the other customers were starting to creep him out. Soul told himself that there was nothing romantic about him and Maka and those customers weren't a hundred percent. Yet even as they both paid for the food and made their way out of the store and towards Soul's apartment, Soul couldn't shake off a small, strange feeling in his gut that arose when he looked at his Meister.

* * *

><p>The front door clicked as Soul turned the key and opened the wooden door. "You can put the bags on the kitchen counter." Soul said as he dumped three plastic bags on the said counter. Maka did the same. "So... what now?" Maka asked. In response Soul opened the white-door which led into the spare room. "Err... There should be some sheets, a pillow and case and a duvet and duvet cover in there somewhere."<p>

"Sure." Maka was listing off all the things that Soul had done for her in just one day. How on earth was she going to pay me back?

"I hope you like pizza, Maka!" Soul called out as she was making her bed.

"Really Soul? We bought some nice stuff back there!"

"I aint cooking anything fancy tonight!" After a short pause. "You're welcome to try!"

"No thanks!" Maka called back as she finished making her bed and made her way back to the kitchen to see Soul pushing the buttons on the microwave and slumped on stool at the kitchen counter. As the low hum from the microwave filled the room. Maka struck up a conversation, well, she tried. "So... What do you do on weekends?" Maka didn't spend time with her Weapon on weekends. It must be the fact that Maka lives with her father.

Soul chuckled and ran a hand through his mop of silver-white hair. "Really?"

"What?!" Maka's checks turned a slight red at the unexpected response.

"It's just that sounded like you have just me for the first time, that's all."

"Well, I don't..." Maka trailed off and straitened her composure and looked down at her hands subconsciously.

"Relax, it's not like you just flipped off the Queen of England." Soul reassured.

Maka eased a little but fidgeted as if the Reaper was judging her.

_Guess I lead then... _Soul sighed. "You know that homework Doctor Stein gave us? The one from yesterday?"

"The one about madness wavelengths? Yeah, what about it?"

"Tomorrow can you, err, help me with it...?" Soul looked away out of embarrassment.

Maka forgot her previous embarrassment and looked straight at Soul. "You need help with that?" Maka almost laughed. Soul admitted that he couldn't even get past the first question. Maka explained the whole theory behind it and its effects and even its recorded appearance. Soul didn't interrupt the 'lesson' even as he got the pizza and both ate it. And he didn't interrupt the bits that he already knew because he thought that Maka deserved to end this day on a cheerful note and feeling good about herself, even if he didn't know the whole story about the way he found her. He could wait until she was ready to talk about it and, of course, not incredibly pissed off about it. Plus it was Friday night, meaning that the weekend had arrived and he didn't have to juggle school and whatever was going on with Maka.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I got round to finishing this chapter!<strong>

***Trolley is basically a shopping cart, but I'm British, so I will write different things like that. Just a heads up!**

**I'm sorting my life out, so I should have time for more of these.**

**Well, stay tuned folks and thank you for reading!**

**Soul~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, hey, hey!**

**Just to give you a heads up, I might end this little story on the 8****th****, 9****th**** or10th chapter. I dunno, we'll see how it goes. While we're on the topic, in the second chapter I left possibly the most subtle clues to the anime of my next story. Find it if you can! *Evil cackle* **

**Enough waffling, here's the 6****th**** chapter!**

* * *

><p>Soul heard Maka's door close as he put the dishes in the sink. <em>I'll clean up tomorrow. <em>Soul made his way to the door which led into his room and crashed on his bed. He thought through the events that took place today. _Black*Star will have a field-day with this... _As he got ready to embrace sleep, he turned and looked at the wooden Knight Piano that sat against the wall, as he did every night and like every night he said to himself:_ Not tonight. _Then, promptly, fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Maka stirred from her sleep and mumbled as foggy dreams started to fade and the soft calls of birds registered in her senses. Her eyes opened to see a ceiling which she didn't recognise, the direction that the light entered the room was all wrong. Her hand slowly reached out to her oak bedside table where she put her phone before bed and check what time it was.<p>

Her hand came into contact with nothing.

Surprise jolted through her half-asleep body and forced her body up and snapped her eyes wide open in shock. She was in a whitewash room, which lacked personality. Then the memories of yesterday came flooding back to her as clear as a summer's day.

"Oh... right." Maka said to herself uneasily.

She shifted out of the unusual bed and slowly opened the door. There was nobody to be seen out in the apartment. Maka was half expecting Soul to be cooking up a full British breakfast due to the hospitality he showed yesterday. Maka shuffled over to Soul's bedroom door and gentle knocked. Maka received no reply and knock again. Still, no response. _Lazy bum._ Maka didn't want to rudely disturb him from his sleep, yet she wished he'd wake up. As Maka looked around her surroundings while thinking she remembered the shower. _If that doesn't wake him up, then I don't know what will! _Maka grabbed a towel from her bag but stopped before opening the door. _Should I wait and ask if I can have a shower...? I mean, it is HIS place... _And then, for a reason unknown to her, she adopted a tone of voice similar to Soul's. _Eh, he won't mind._

While Maka was musing in the shower she realised the voice she had while debating whether to wait for Soul or not. She thought it was strange that she'd suddenly use it and how similar it sounded to Soul's tone. . Her mind couldn't understand it. She could spend forever wondering about that under the warm waterfall of Soul's shower but wasting Soul's hot water seems move her farther might do.

"..." At the thought of her father a mix of anger, disappointment, betrayal and a mix of other emotions that make her sick to the stomach. She distracted her mind as not to think of that man.

Maka left the shower and smelt the pleasant smell of sausages; she turned the corner and saw Soul sitting at the kitchen counter with his back to her, occasionally glancing at the sizzling sausages.

Maka was about to call out but suddenly turned red as she realised that her body was only covered by her towel. She silently scampered to her room and huffed heavily at the thought of Soul turning and seeing her... well, you know. _I need to be more careful..._

When Maka opened her door Soul hadn't noticed yet, she was wearing the same clothes she changed into yesterday; she thought that there was not point into changing again. It's not she had been wear the clothes for the whole day.

But the thing that caught her attention was that Soul was holding his head in the palm of his left hand and in his right he was holding a novel.

Soul was about 200 pages in a novel.

He was reading a book.

The cover was red and had a beautiful picture of a dragon with its wings unfolded and a shining moon behind it and the moons trails of light spreading across cover. On edges there were lines that lead into each corner which had symbols of a tree, a serpent, a snow capped-mountain and a drop of water. Also the general cover was a carven with stalagmites rising from the ceiling and floor.

That design and amount of detail told Maka it was a fantasy novel.

"A fan of fantasy, huh?" Maka said with a confident smile.

"Huh?!" Soul whipped his head around pulled the book out of her view. "M-Maka?! What are you-"

"Relax Soul. I didn't know you read books and especially fantasy. How many pages?"

"Erm... about... 400 pages..." Soul was flustered and hesitated to answer.

"Wow, decent size Soul." Maka said as she sat on the stool opposite to him.

Soul looked away, still embarrassment and placed the book on the table. "Sausages are ready..."

Maka had never seen Soul like this... he was almost cute.

She giggled at the way he held himself, all embarrassed and holding his arm as he prepared their breakfast and a defined blush across his face. _Wow, I really got to him. _

Maka picked up book and read with interest.

Maka said aloud: "The Rose Cord*. By JD Oswald, huh?" Maka turned the book, intrigued. "'Fleeing the vengeful Inquisitor Melyn, Sir Benfro is drawn to the last resting place of a great dragon of legend, Magog, deep in the ancient forest. Through Magog's spirit, Benfro discovers the true nature of his forebears – a history of unimaginable power mastery over mankind. But with this knowledge comes terrible danger.' Mmm... This sounds good... 'Errol Ramsbottom's dreams of becoming a great Warrior Priest have been shattered by his discovery of the dark secret of the Holy Order's power. And yet as a chosen novitiate he is trapped, unwillingly drawn deeper into the sinister plans for war which will engulf Gwlad. With the forces of magic gathering, so the destinies of Errol and Sir Benfro further entwine...' Not half bad Soul."

"Since you're so interested, it's the second book." Soul huffed, keeping his eyes glued to the meal.

Maka pushed the book back to Soul's side of the kitchen counter and began to wolf down her breakfast because she only ate a pizza for dinner yesterday.

Maka felt a bit bad for making Soul embarrassed, I mean, maybe she went a bit too far reading out the blurb.

"Soul, being a reader isn't bad. I read a lot, you know?" Maka tried to make him feel better.

"O reeeally? Who would have guessed?" Soul sneered.

Maka grinded her teeth at his sarcasm. _Well, this is a greeeat start._

The room was filled with an awkward silence. "Sorry Maka, I overacted." Soul spoke out after a few minutes which felt longer.

"I don't mind." Maka said, she really didn't. She thought about the embarrassing stories about her that would set her off like that.

"Yeah, well Black*Star would call me a bookworm just like yourself."

Maka resided the urge the hit Soul on the jaw. "I wouldn't tell him, if that's what you're asking."

"Thanks." Soul ate the last of his breakfast. "Well, I'm gonna get ready."

"For what?" Maka asked.

"I'm not gonna spend the day in bed clothes you idiot." Soul had a towel in hand from which he got somewhere unseen to Maka.

As Soul made his way to the bathroom, Maka thought to herself. _Fantasy books, huh? Perhaps Soul isn't like every other guy out there..._

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Asked Maka with a grumpy face as the two of them walk down one of the many cobbled streets of Death City.<p>

"As an apology for snapping, I thought we'd go out somewhere and have a nice day or something like that..."

"What a gentleman..." Maka half-joked. Soul smirked in response. _Well, at least Soul is back to normal. _

Thankfully the rain had stopped in the night and today was a shinning summer's day. It always bothered Soul how quickly the weather changes. As the sun arched from morning to (almost) midday Soul and Maka arrived at the 'Headstone Hall' bookshop. Maka remembered this was where she met Soul yesterday.

Soul turned and looked at Maka with lazy eyes. "I was thinking we get a coffee first."

"Still tried?" Maka guessed with a hint of a laugh.

"Still tried."

"Sure. Let's go." Maka turned 180 degrees and started to coffee on the other side of the street.

"Whoa, whoa, where you going?" Soul almost thought that Maka just started to walk randomly down the street.

"To the café, of course." Maka gave him a look as if he had just said that the sky wasn't blue.

Soul shuck his head and a smile went across his face. "I don't say it in front of Kid but there's a café on the second floor of the bookshop and, frankly, I think its better."

"Sure, why not?" Maka followed Soul in and up the stairs to the café.

Something was bugging Soul. He couldn't put his finger on it but Maka seemed a bit out of sorts. She hadn't really said much more than short sentences since the book episode. Normally, she would have said "Well, why didn't you tell me?" when he explained about the café but she didn't. Soul just couldn't figure it out. _Geez, you're her Weapon and you can't even work out what you did wrong. _A voice in his head taunted him. Then, a voice which could have belonged to his Meister, said in a reasoning tone: _You can blame yourself for something you're not even sure you did. _What is going on in that silvered-haired head?

"Sir?" A male voice pulled Soul's mind back to his body.

"Huh?" Soul was standing at the register of the small, cosy café of Headstone Hall. Ordering two lattes for himself and his Meister. _Oh, right. Thank god no one's waiting behind me. _"Sorry man, did I order two lattes?"

"Yes sir." He said with a smile. "Is that all, sir?"

"Yeah."

"Only a moment, sir." The barista* quickly created two lattes just as ordered.

As the barista put the lattes in front of Soul and took Soul's money for the coffees, he had a sly smile on his face and a boyish look in his blue eyes and the said something completely unexpected. "So, is that girl you got with you making you daydream?"

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnnnnnnnnnd done!<strong>

***The Rose Cord is actually a real book which I'm reading at the time being and it's a blast!**

***A barista is a person who works in a coffee bar. (Please don't kill me if I used it wrong)**

**I hope Soul reading novels is ok with you guys. I think it's a nice little bit in the story which will make it (hopefully) cuter.**

**Replay to 'FanGirlofDeath': Thanks for reviewing! I checked out the first chapter of your story and left a review :3**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Soul **


End file.
